Mischief Managed
by PhoenixKing93
Summary: Story Summary in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Mischief Managed**

**Story Summary:**

AU. It all happened fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: James Potter had truly seen Lily Evans for the arrogant, stuck up woman she truly is. So what happens when James sets his eyes upon another person and Lily Evans gets jealous? Add in three other Marauders, a fiery red head and her three friends, a dark threat rising in the Wizarding World, and a wacky Headmaster and you get the life of the Marauders.

**Author's Note:**

All right, my first Harry Potter fanfic. I honestly think that the Story Summary kind of sucked, but oh well. I was intending on jumping directly into the story, but instead I decided to make this page the SS/AN/D page. I have to admit though that I really wanted my mind to generate ideas before I began writing. Any ideas are welcome and I would like to here your criticism, constructive or non. I hope to make adjustments to fit the story better and I will hold polls as to certain major changes in the story. I do not, nor do I pretend, to know everything in the Harry Potter world, so there will be mistakes. Be sure to Read and Review constantly, I will do my best to answer each and every one of your questions.

Thank You,

_DarkPhoenix93_

_P.S – I will probably go through with the idea of Lily bashing. _

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own _anything_ in the Harry Potter universe.

**POLLS:**

This poll is for James's love life/dating. The possibilities are:

James Potter / Alice Gourdon [Gryffindor 5th Year]

James Potter / Katie Alling [Gryffindor 5th Year]

James Potter / Crystal Brookes [Gryffindor 5th Year]

James Potter / Maggie Paige [Hufflepuff 5th Year]

James Potter / Courtney McMichael [Ravenclaw 5th Year]

James Potter / Kelly Cook [Ravenclaw 5th Year]

For the sole purpose of this POLL, I will describe each of the OC females:

**Alice Gourdon:**

Age: 15

Birthday: June 5th

Eye Color: Blue-Green

Hair Color: Blonde; bouncy curls

Description: Cute. Has a round face. Is extremely selfless and puts others before herself. She is one of Lily Evans's best friends since first year. She is also very shy. Blushes a lot. She is also patient and does not mind explaining things to people a fourth time.

**Katie Alling:**

Age: 15

Birthday: February 10th

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Dark Brown; straight

Description: Loves Quidditch and is one of James's teammates on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team; her position is Seeker. She is also one of Lily Evans's friends though they started much later due to an accidental "bump-in" on the train on the first day. Is considered quite the catch, had a male actually had the chance to get a date with her. Is loud and stands up for her beliefs. She also has a quite perverse side if you really know her.

**Crystal Brookes:**

Age: 15

Birthday: April 13th

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde; extremely straight

Description: Quite beautiful. Very impatient and is the voice of Lily's Group. Dislikes Sirius Black for unknown reasons. Thinks that Remus is sweet and is a gentleman. Is Lily Evans's closest, best friend.

**Maggie Paige:**

Age: 15

Birthday: August 4th

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown; curly

Description: Is a little dim but considered near clever by Hufflepuff standards. She is extremely flirtatious and has a reputation of being a "bad girl" at Hogwarts. Guys that dated usually brag to their friends about the "good time" she had given them.

**Courtney McMichael:**

Age: 15

Birthday: May 11th

Eye Color: Baby Blue

Hair Color: Dyed Brown; straight

Description: Quiet and shy. Loves to read Muggle books and has plenty to keep her busy. Rarely dates and if she does they are usually long term. Is searching for the "one" of her dreams.

**Kelly Cook:**

Age: 15

Birthday: March 27th

Eye Color: Warm Brown with specks of Hazel

Hair Color: Brown; elegant curls

Description: Extremely shy. Doesn't normally talk unless a teacher asks her a direct question. Has been asked out many times but denied all. Hasn't had a date or a kiss in her life [besides her parents of course.]

***

And that's the end of the descriptions. Also, if you pick one Lily's best friends, please provide a scenario besides James going up to ask one of them to go with him out of pure spite.

***

I will probably update this story on a minimum of three days. It depends on if I am in a writing mood as I am now. I will try to make each chapter full of details and any questions/concerns to what happen and I will revise that section.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mischief Managed**

**Chapter 1:**

"I don't care. Always strutting around like you own the castle, showing off that stupid Snitch. Ruffling your hair because you think it makes you look cool. You make me SICK, Potter." And with that Lily Evans whipped around, her hair blowing in the cool wind, and stormed off. People looked uneasily at James who was dumbfounded with his mouth hanging wide open. Sirius chuckled uneasily and Peter backed away slowly from James, as if he were waiting for him to explode in anger and take it out on some unsuspecting person. The wind blew again, snapping James out of his reverie and he said in exasperation,

"What is her problem?" Sirius shrugged and said,

"Barking mad if you ask me, mate." James shrugged and said with an even voice,

"Right." There was another flash of light and Snape was into the air again, his ankle suspended in air as if by an invisible wire. "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's underpants?" The crowd circling around them cheered and a stern voice called out,

"Potter!" James turned around to see the Head of Gryffindor House storming towards them with a fuming Lily Evans behind her, wearing a satisfied smirk. Behind Lily was her best friend, Crystal Brookes, staring at Snape with a grin on her face. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Teaching Snivellus a lesson, Professor." Someone in the crowd, most likely Sirius, laughed and Professor McGonagall gave him a withering look, to which he sobered and stopped laughing immediately.

"Put your wand away, Mr. Potter. Twenty points from Gryffindor and week of detention for both you and Black, Mr. Potter." James shrugged nonchalantly and put his wand away. Professor McGonagall then looked at James expectantly and he sighed and pulled his wand out. He twitched his wand downwards and Snape landed in a disheveled heap on the ground, his robes over his head. The crowd dispersed and James, Sirius and Peter walked dejectedly back over to where Remus was sitting under their tree. He was pointedly looking at his book and looked up at James, who was silently fuming.

"Let me guess, you think we deserve it, right?" Remus set his book down and said quietly,

"I wish McGonagall wouldn't have taken points from Gryffindor, but yes, she was right. I've told you time and time again to not mess with Snape but, as you see, you disregard everything I say." Sirius sighed and said,

"Whatever, Moony. The greasy git deserves everything we throw at him. And _Evans_-." He stopped there, looking uneasily at James. James, however, was lost in his own world again, and was not paying attention. He normally would have jumped into the conversation at the mere mention of Lily's name, but it seemed as though he did not really care about anything that was said about Evans so Sirius continued,

"Like I was saying, _Evans_, going to McGonagall about every little thing. If it not were respect for Prongs, I would suggest her as the next victim for our pranks." James seemed to be listening to this part and nodded his head eagerly, ready for revenge against Lily. Remus sighed and said,

"I thought you would have learned your lesson by now, especially you, James. Sirius, I can understand, seeing as he hasn't matured a bit since first year-."

"You know I resent that, right, Moony?" Remus smirked and continued,

"But you, James, I thought would have known better." James clucked his tongue impatiently at Remus and said,

"Oh well, seems as though our friend with the furry little problem won't be joining us in our scheming this time." Remus raised his eyebrows so that they were hiding under his brown bangs,

"Says who?" James gaped at Remus and recovered saying,

"Never mind then, seems as though he will be joining us for this prank. Sirius, what do you have in mind?" Sirius's gray eyes gleamed with mischievousness and he said,

"Seeing as if Evans loves protecting Snivellus so much," here James visibly flinched and his eyes darkened at the mention of Snape, "I propose we show her exactly the kind of git he really is." Remus nodded in acceptance of this plan and said,

"And how exactly do we do that?" Sirius looked around to make sure they were not being heard, smiled and said,

"Do you remember that Polyjuice Potion that old Sluggy's got in the storing cabinets?"

***

The next morning, the Marauders went down to breakfast quite ready for the plan to be put into action. Peter was to obtain the hairs from Snivellus, Remus was in charge of planning the scene and obtaining, he did not like to think that he was stealing, the Polyjuice Potion, Sirius was going to be the one to actually transform into Snape, and James was going to be the 'innocent' victim.

"Now, are you sure this is going to work?" Remus whispered as Peter hurried back from the Slytherin table, his face triumphant. Peter handed Remus the hairs and Sirius and James backed away, saying,

"Don't want to get greasy." Remus smirked and said,

"Oh well, to bad, Sirius, seeing as you're the one who is going to have to drink the potion." Sirius gagged on the sausage he had just put into his mouth and James thumped on the back. "But really, are you sure this is going to work?" James nodded and looked over at the other end of the table where Lily was having a heated discussion with her friend, Katie Alling. Katie seemed to think that it was none of the Marauders fault that Snape had called Lily a 'Mudblood', a highly offensive term for a witch or wizard of Muggle heritage. Lily, however, disagreed, and put all the blame on James and his cronies.

"Isn't that funny, how James ended up with a gash on his face, and Snape gets off, as if he's the innocent one?" Sirius said, evident anger in his voice. He trailed off, muttering things like 'greasy git' and 'needs to wash his hair.' James looked at Sirius in amusement and said,

"You know, Padfoot. You have got to be the most loyal friend I've ever known. Besides Moony and Wormtail, of course," he added, not wanting his friends to think that he did not think them loyal. Peter practically glowed at this comment and slightly puffed his chest out. Sirius, however, gave his usual bark like laughter clapped his hand on James's back, saying,

"Well. I think we should begin Operation Snivellus." James looked up from his bowl of porridge and said with amusement,

"I don't remember naming it Operation Snivellus, but it does sound kind of fitting, don't you think, Moony, Wormtail?" Moony nodded once and continued eating as Peter nodded eagerly. Sirius stood from the table and said loudly, his voice carrying towards the other end of the table where Lily and Katie were arguing,

"Well, gentleman, fellow Marauders, you will have to excuse me for my unnatural control of my bladder, as of right now I have to use the loo." Sirius smirked as Crystal rolled her eyes impatiently at him. James, Remus, and Peter sniggered and over at the Hufflepuff table, a girl practically swooned and fainted. With a small frown on his face after looking over at the Hufflepuff table, Sirius proceeded to walk out of the hallway, in what he presumed was an elegant strut.

"Bloody git." Crystal said. Her eyes were narrowed in dislike and even Alice rolled her eyes.

"He's really not that bad of a person as you make him out to be, Crystal." Alice said quietly. Her friends turned to gawk at her, not used to that many words coming out of the shy blonde's mouth. Crystal muttered,

"Whatever." And continued to glare at Sirius's retreating form. Sirius, feeling her eyes upon him, turned and looked directly at her and mock bowed and blew kisses at her. It seemed he knew that this would immediately anger her and walked quicker than normal as Crystal screamed bloody murder and chased after him. Sirius was not known as a Marauder for no reason, though. He immediately went through a tapestry that he knew was a door that led directly to the dungeons. Crystal stared around and, not finding a Sirius to kill, turned around and walked back to the table where she sat and fumed, Lily, Alice, and Katie looking at her amusedly.

***

**Author's Note:**

Well, what do you think about this latest addition to the story. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but, as I stated on the SS/AN/D page, I am trying to produce chapters on a _minimum_ of three days. I am behind on that schedule and I promise to update the next chapter as quickly as possible. Be sure the Review and tell me what you think about the story. I will put up the POLL for the James dating as I add this chapter to the story. Thank you for being patient.


End file.
